The Tripping Up Of Potter
by Shnowflake
Summary: Blaise Zabini decides to trip up an invisible character. Unfortunately, the unsuspecting character crashes into Draco. (Please note: slash)


**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

**This is set in Hogwarts  
**

Blaise and Draco were relaxing against the wall, several corridors from their common room.

'You all right, Draco?' asked Blaise.

'What do you think?' Draco grumbled. Both boys fell silent.

Several minutes later, they heard quick footsteps approaching, and they turned to see who it was.

Apparently, it was someone invisible, as no one could be seen, though the hurried steps could be heard nearing them.

Blaise stuck out his foot, at, surprisingly, the right moment.

A thump was heard, and Draco disappeared.

'Draco?' Blaise appeared worried. 'Draco?'

...

A few moments earlier, Harry had been sprinting along random hallways, hidden by his invisibility cloak, and desperate to get away from his thoughts. He didn't see the Slytherins as he ran between them.

Zabini stuck out his foot with a smirk.

Harry thumped into someone, as he tripped, and sent them both crashing to the floor. His cloak had flicked over someone else, too. And currently, Harry Potter was lying, almost straddling, a particular person who had butterflies in his stomach, and could feel Harry's arms either side of him. Harry had tried to land on his hands, but someone had interrupted his fall. And, if Harry was not lying to himself, he didn't exactly hate the predicament he was in. Their faces were no more than an inch apart, and both boys quite happily gazed; silver eyes into jade.

…

Blaise struck his foot out suspiciously, and it collided with something. _Flump._

'What was that?' Blaise's fright was creeping into his voice. 'Who's there?'

…

Zabini's foot had struck Harry's arm, and slid it out, causing Harry to fall onto the beautiful boy below him. Harry could feel his chest breathing against Malfoy's, and the light puffs of breath Malfoy was using. Harry noticed Malfoy was breathing out his nose. Then Harry's mouth fell open when he realised _why_. As did Malfoy's. They had both taken their good time to figure out that their mouths were pressed together. This was made more awkward when their mouths fell open in surprise. They stayed like that for a few seconds, both young men unable to wrap their heads around what was happening. Then one of them decided that they quite liked the taste of the other. Afterwards, neither was sure who started it, but they were kissing, and rather passionately at that.

…

Blaise knelt down, and ran his hands across the ground, feeling for the invisible humans that were supposed to be on the ground.

Blaise saw Potter's friend, Weasel, run around the corner. 'Harry! Where are you?'

Blaise felt a bit of cloak, and pulled at it.

Weasel fell over, in a dead faint.

Blaise stood up, and promptly fell against the stone wall.

Potter and Malfoy broke apart, and panted slightly. Slowly, Potter climbed off Draco, and stood up. He offered his hand to Draco. Draco took it and stood up.

'Well, Blaise, I think that turned out better than any of us had hoped.'

'whatever you say draco… whatever you say.' Blaise said, tonelessly.

Potter had started wandering dazedly toward Weasel.

'Potter?' Draco called.

'Hmm?' Potter still hadn't recovered.

'You a good at kissing, but I think I could teach you to be excellent.' Obviously Draco hadn't, either, as his words were slurred slightly.

'Okay.' Harry Potter turned around, took a step towards Draco, and trapped the blonde boy against the wall. 'Well?'

Blaise turned his head away, unable to bear watching Draco and _Potter _(Of all people!). Weasel looked like he was coming around, and so Blaise dragged him around the corner.

'Zabini? I didn't just see that, did I?' Weasel pleaded.

'I'd say no… but that would be lying.' Blaise's horror was obvious in his voice.

Weasel gulped. He let out a wail of terror, and pulled down on Blaise's hair. 'HELP ME.'

Blaise had his hands clenched, holding onto Weasel's shoulders for dear life. 'I think we need counseling…' They screamed and started running towards the main hall. Unfortunately, that meant back past the snogging couple. They screamed a bit louder.

…

Hermione heard Ron's screaming, and ran towards it hoping to solve his problems, which she was rather good at doing.

She turned a corner, and saw Ron and Blaise running towards her, both screaming. They almost ran into her, but they stopped, barely two inches from her. '**_HELP US!_**' They yelled. Then they fell into each other's arms, still howling.

'Ron?' Hermione asked her boyfriend, trying to prise him from Blaise. 'What happened?'

Pansy saw this whole scene, and went to help Hermione console the boys. 'Blaise, darling,' Pansy cooed. 'What happened?'

Blaise kept shaking, but Ron composed himself enough to say 'Harry… Malfoy… They were… They were…' Ron let a sob escape him. '_Snogging_.'

'Oh.' Pansy and Hermione said in unison, quietly.


End file.
